Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~
Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ (Hello! Project 研修生発表会2017 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～; Hello! Project Trainee Recital 2017 ~Spring Public Ability Diagnosis Test~) is a Hello Pro Kenshuusei event which was held on May 5, 2017. It was the fifth public on-stage test of the trainees' ability. The debuts of Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime in a new section focused on theater, Inoue Hikaru as the new Hello Pro Kenshuusei leader, and the upcoming debuts of Ichioka Reina, Dambara Ruru, and Kawamura Ayano were announced at this event."Hallo!Project研修生発表会2017〜春の公開実力診断テスト〜" (in Japanese). Kumai Yurina Official Blog. 2017-05-05.Hirose Ayaka. "涙、涙に包まれて。、大好き♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-05-05. Setlist #Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #MC #Hitorijime - Tsubaki Factory #Sakura Night Fever - Kobushi Factory #MC #Only you - Ishiguri Kanami #Chu! Natsu Party - Yamazaki Mei #Be Alive - Shimakura Rika #Glass no Pumps - Hibi Marina #Mugen Climax - Kawamura Ayano #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin - Kudo Yume #Dance de Bakoon! - Kitagawa Ryo #SONGS - Matsunaga Riai #What is LOVE? - Eguchi Saya #Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki - Doi Rena #Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.) - Yamazaki Yuhane #My alright sky - Inoue Hikaru #Tokaikko Junjou - Yonemura Kirara #Take off is now! - Nishida Shiori #MY BOY - Yamada Ichigo #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - Maeda Kokoro #Rottara Rottara - Kodama Sakiko #One•Two•Three - Sato Hikari #Are Kore Shitai! - Kanatsu Mizuki #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ - Kiyono Momohime #Oh my wish! - Kawano Minori #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Takase Kurumi #Wasurete Ageru - Horie Kizuki #Akai Nikkichou - Ono Kotomi #Massara Blue Jeans - Hashisako Rin #Tropica~l Koishite~ru - Okamura Minami #Aisuru Hito no Namae wo Nikki ni - Nakayama Natsume #Take off is now! - Noguchi Kurumi #Chokotto LOVE - Oota Haruka #Hitorijime Shitakatta Dake na no ni - Ichioka Reina #Give me Love - Dambara Ruru 20 Minute Voting Break #MC #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory #Yami ni Nukegake - Kobushi Factory #Real☆Little☆Girl - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #Say! Hello! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Onna no Sono - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #Hello! Massara no Jibun - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #Results #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - All Results ;Public Vote *Winner: Dambara Ruru (548 votes) *Runner-up: Kawamura Ayano (247 votes) *3rd Place: Yamazaki Yuhane (211 votes) ;Judge's Awards *Singing Award: Inoue Hikaru, Yamazaki Yuhane *Dance Award: Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro *Character Award: Hashisako Rin Featured Members *MC: *Corner MC: Araken *Judges: Mitsubachi Maki, Ueno Mariko, Makoto, Hashimoto Shin **Guest Judges: Kumai Yurina, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Special Guest: ;Tested Members *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina **19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Dambara Ruru **22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki **23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi **24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki **25th Gen: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Kiyono Momohime **26th Gen: Kawamura Ayano, Nishida Shiori, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin **27th Gen: Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido **Oota Haruka **Sato Hikari **Ishiguri Kanami **Kawano Minori **Kitagawa Ryo **Kudo Yume **Yamazaki Mei ;Guests *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao Concert Schedule Trivia *This is the first annual test to include Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido members. *Dambara Ruru received 548 votes beating Kaga Kaede's previous record of 509 votes in 2015. *This is the third year in a row where Inoue Hikaru has won an award. Gallery Ishiguri4343434.jpg|Ishiguri Kanami Yamazakimei4343434.jpg|Yamazaki Mei Rika3234434.jpg|Shimakura Rika Hibi32434.jpg|Hibi Marina Kawa43434.jpg|Kawamura Ayano Kudoyumemay43434.jpg|Kudo Yume Ryo3343434.jpg|Kitagawa Ryo Matsu434343.jpg|Matsunaga Riai Eguchi343434.jpg|Eguchi Saya Doimay2017.jpg|Doi Rena Yamazakimay323423.jpg|Yamazaki Yuhane Inouehmay343434.jpg|Inoue Hikaru Yonemura32434.jpg|Yonemura Kirara Nishida43434.jpg|Nishida Shiori Yamada43434.jpg|Yamada Ichigo Maeda43434.jpg|Maeda Kokoro Kodama32323.jpg|Kodama Sakiko Satohikari43434.jpg|Sato Hikari Kanatsu43434.jpg|Kanatsu Mizuki Kiyono43434.jpg|Kiyono Momohime Minori4343434.jpg|Kawano Minori Icchan32432442.jpg|Ichioka Reina Ruru4343434.jpg|Dambara Ruru 5yuAo7K.jpg|Dambara Ruru 6D92wfd.jpg|Ichioka Reina SsWuxU1.jpg|Ichioka Reina T1jEgHV.jpg|Kawamura Ayano TG5I3dO.jpg|Kawamura Ayano VkzZH6i.jpg|Kawamura Ayano HGq3tMP.jpg|Kawamura Ayano FXCb1in.jpg|Nishida Shiori KlWQ2xN.jpg|Hashisako Rin 5FV4kBo.jpg|Yamazaki Mei I2ahxfZ.jpg|Maeda Kokoro Videos Hello! Project 研修生発表会2017 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～ テスト順決定 大抽選会！|Lottery to decide testing order Hello! Project 研修生発表会2017 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～ ハロプロ研修生北海道の意気込みコメント|Comments from Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido References External Links *Event Page: Hello! Project, UP-FC *Goods Category:2017 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tests